


Drop that bomb

by GamblingDementor



Series: Vanessa Otilia García [4]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first "I love you" is hard when you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. Vanessa finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop that bomb

Getting caught with Usnavi's dick in her mouth that one time wasn't _that_ horrifying. Well, it's not like Vanessa would want to reiterate, of course, but out of all her embarrassing experiences, it's not even in the top five. It's not like Sonny's never seen that before, right? And she's been caught like that before too, to be honest. In a way, the risk of getting frilly in the kitchen makes it more exciting and she definitely knew that getting caught was an eventuality. Took long enough. At least Sonny immediately covered his eyes and walked out and didn't talk to Usnavi for three days. Worth it.

 

What was mortifying, though, was that time he walked in on Vanessa and Usnavi cuddling up on the couch and kissing. Not even making out, not at all foreplay, just these tiny chaste kisses Usnavi loves to drop all over her face until she snorts from too much giggling, these kisses that are barely a kiss and more like a caress, these kisses Usnavi adores and Vanessa secretly doesn't hate. Emphasis on _secretly_. Getting caught in a giggling fit from Usnavi's butterfly kisses was _way_ worse than on her knees.

 

So she reduced the risk of that happening again to pretty much zero. No more hanging out at Usnavi's. She has a perfectly fine studio downtown anyway, where no one but her and Usnavi has the key. They can do absolutely whatever the hell they want without another humiliating Sonninterruption. Blowjobs or cute gentle kisses.

 

Or, as prefers, both.

 

Vanessa has Usnavi all spread out on her bed, his fists clenching the sheets as if his life depended on it. She told him before that she doesn't mind him grabbing her hair, but she's got herself a polite little boyfriend and she has to deal with that, she supposes. He's a lot less polite when his dick hits the back of her throat and her nails scratch the inside of his thighs.

 

"Fuck…"

 

He likes it sloppy and for as long as she's willing and he's got the stamina, or at least she trained him to have it. She likes to show off − not that there's any need for that, with Usnavi still blushing when she so much as takes off her top. She tries her best to make this work for the both of them every time. Besides, he's great at reciprocating.

 

"Vanessa, this is… ugh…"

 

He's a talker, because _of course_ he is. Can't keep his mouth shut, not even in bed. She smiles around his dick and lets it free with a pop, her hand taking over so she can take a look at him. _Yes_ , she thinks, teasing the head with her thumb to keep him on edge still, _this is way better than a quick hump at his place_. They've been at it for probably longer than is healthy, an hour or so of just keeping Usnavi on the verge of coming and stopping just short of letting him. He needs to learn to control himself. (She's not torturing him or anything, they've talked about it, she's not doing this by surprise.)

 

"Look at you," she smirks.

 

What a sight, that boyfriend of hers. There's a bit of muscle under that scrawny silhouette, just for her to see. Her finger tips graze against his tensed up stomach − he shivers under her touch and tries to buck his hips even just a little bit to get some friction going, his dick oversensitive and craving any contact at all.

 

"Shh, baby, I got you," she whispers, twisting her hand around him, not too tight or she'll lose him.

 

He looks down at her through thick lashes, his dark eyes squinting, too tired to keep them all the way open, and he smiles lazily. There is so much trust there it makes her heart all sore. She likes this boy so fucking much.

 

"Please, can you just… ya know, can you?" He whimpers.

 

She drops a series of feather light kisses under the length of him, feeling his legs tighten around her shoulders for the first time − he's been so good at holding back so far. It's good to know they're finding his limits together.

 

"You wanna?" She asks.

 

Her tongue traces the rim of his head slowly, like she has all the time in the world. He nods frantically.

 

"For real?"

 

"Yeah," he breathes out and she ducks her head, takes the whole of him again. "Fuuuuck…"

 

She bobs her head once, twice, and he's gone, spilling in her mouth with a loud moan that makes him sound like a fucking princess, another thing she loves about him. How can she not feel appreciated when Usnavi looks at her like she's just performed a miracle. She wants to laugh at the idea. No miracle here, this was fucking easy. He's been ready for this for… she checks the clock.

 

"Fifty-two minutes. You did good."

 

He snorts, closes his eyes, still all laid out on the bed. She wants to take a picture, memory of good times, but it'd probably ruin the moment.

 

"This was amazing," he says seriously.

 

"Yeah," she says, snuggling up against him, "It really was."

 

His eyes shoot open and he grabs her waist, pulls her close.

 

"No, you don't understand. _This was absolutely amazing_. Best blowjob of my life, I love you."

 

They freeze, his hand a dead weight on her hip. The L-bomb was dropped. Vanessa feels every thump of her heart pulsing through her body. Usnavi's eyes are wide and fearful.

 

"Erm…" his mouth gapes open.

 

_He loves me_. She thought this might happen at some point, at least she hoped it would. Historically, she has to admit, Vanessa hasn't always been the best when it comes to _feelings_ , but it _has_ been four months, is it really that surprising that a guy could come to love her after a few months of dating? Still, the thought makes her giddy all over and she wants to cuddle, or fuck, this man into oblivion, or both. She presses a kiss on his lips that's supposed to contain all her trust and affection.

 

"That's awesome," she says.

 

This is just what she wanted, really. She's not some romance craved girl like Carla or Nina − she needs no grand gesture or romantic speech. Just a simple guy with cute hair and sparkly eyes to love her sincerely. But the more he stares at her with his lip caught in between his teeth, the more she's starting to wonder if he really was all that sincere. She nudges his shoulder.

 

"C'mon, it's your turn," she says.

 

A girl gotta try to lighten the mood.

 

"You know, erm, I think I'm too tired, you worked me up so much," he says and pulls away from her. "I'm just gonna…"

 

He stands up, gathers his clothes, leaving Vanessa befuddled on the bed.

 

"Usnavi?"

 

On any given day, she'd enjoy a show like this. Even on this afternoon, that they specifically took off for them to have a bit of fun, she'd love to see this, her boyfriend scrambling across the room to protect his modesty after far too much sex in one session. But they were only just starting and it's too early to stop and she doesn't know why Usnavi is being weird. Or rather, she doesn't want to guess.

 

"I think I'ma go," he says eventually. "I left Sonny alone at the shop, he's too young, I mean, I can't let him work all these hours like that, I know it's the holidays but he's underage."

 

For the first time in forever, Vanessa feels oddly exposed when she sits up, naked when he isn't. She pulls her bed sheets around her and watches him pace around until he's fully clothed.

 

"Bye then…" She says hesitantly.

 

"Yeah, erm, goodbye."

 

And he leaves without explaining shit.

 

Vanessa tries her best not to jump to conclusions. That's not true at all, she immediately reaches a conclusion, she just does her best to fully ignore it. She doesn't need to think about Usnavi making a mistake and lying about his feelings, confessing something that isn't true. She doesn't need to think that this may be the end for them, him realizing that he doesn't care for her earnestly and wants out. She fears it's the beginning of the end and it's so goddamn unfair, that she had this sliver of hope of being accepted and loved, when in fact he was just mumbling in post-orgasm bliss. Silence radio from Usnavi that evening.

 

The next day was also supposed to be off − she'd hoped to convince Usnavi to stay at her place and hang out, but her studio feels cramped even just on her own and her bed is too empty at the same time, so she hops right into the A train all the way up to the Heights.

 

Sonny and Pete were chatting (or flirting, there's no way to tell with these two anymore) when she enters the bodega but their conversation is cut short and, another first time she never asked for, Sonny frowns when he sees her.

 

"Yo," she musters up a smile. "Where's Usnavi?"

 

Sonny glares silently for a long, dragged on few seconds.

 

"Busy," he finally answers with none of the warmth she's grown used to from him. "Whatcha want?"

 

"Nothing, just… Alright, can I get café at least?"

 

Watching her seriously, not dropping eye contact, Sonny pours a cup of coffee and slides it her way across the counter.

 

"That's one dollar," he holds up his hand.

 

Vanessa hasn't paid for coffee for years, not even with Sonny.

 

"Are you serious right now?"

 

"The door is right over there if this is getting too serious for you. This should sound familiar."

 

She stares, but Sonny holds up her gaze and there is no winning this, she realizes. She shoves one dollar into Sonny's hand and takes the coffee.

 

So her day off that was supposed to be making out and chilling with her boyfriend ends up being not chilling at all and definitely not making out, but instead staring at the ceiling all day wondering what went wrong. Is she not worthy of love after all? Are confessions like that only ever gonna be lies uttered after a really good blowjob? She turns and turns around in her bed all day, because everyone is allowed to wallow from time to time.

 

The first thing Daniela tells her the next morning when she crosses the threshold of the salon is a loud:

 

" _Mija_ , you look like shit."

 

"Screw you, Dani," Vanessa mutters as she takes of her coat, then slumps into one of the chairs of the salon.

 

Carla and Daniela take one glance at each other, then sit on either side of Vanessa.

 

" _¿Qué pasó?_ " Carla asks timidly.

 

Since when has Vanessa _ever_ given the vibe that she wants to talk about her problems? But she sees them both, the way they smile at her, and that's certainly more than she can say about the last two people she's talked to in the past couple days, so she sighs and answers.

 

"I think Usnavi wanna break up."

 

"What?!" Daniela screeches. "No he doesn't, the little punk!"

 

"What makes you think this?" Carla asks gently.

 

Vanessa hesitates, because she hates the risk of becoming gossip. She wishes Nina were here, but she's back in Stanford and with finals coming up soon, she can't just call her for relationship advice. Especially when Nina has a relationship of her own to think about and try to maintain. So she pours it all out on Carla and Daniela, who love that kind of crap anyways. She skips the part about the blowjob, because that's none of anyone's business. It may not even be her own business anymore.

 

"Vanessa…" Daniela _tssks_ when she's finished, ending with the weird encounter with Sonny yesterday.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You can't reply to _"I love you"_ with _"That's awesome"_!" Carla says, appalled.

 

"Why not?" Vanessa frowns. "It _is_ awesome, if it's true…"

 

Daniela pinches the brink of her nose.

 

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you kept that little relationship going for so long."

 

"Oh fuck this shit," Vanessa stands up, "I didn't spill the beans to get insulted."

 

"No, no, no!" Carla grabs her hand and Vanessa begrudgingly sits back down. "Dani, don't be like that."

 

"I'm just saying," Daniela says, and she's never _just_ saying, "I've been single all my life and even I know you're supposed to say _"I love you too"_."

 

Vanessa shifts in her seat. She didn't think of that. It was implied, wasn't it? What was that kiss if not that? But she remembers the way Usnavi's eyes were piercing through her and maybe this was what he was expecting…

 

"Shit."

 

"So what we're gonna do," Daniela says and stands up to pick up Vanessa's coat and bag and shove them into her hands. "Is that you're going to buy yourself some coffee and you don't come back till Usnavi sends me a text that says you made up."

 

"We're in the Bronx…"

 

"Did I stutter?"

 

Carla smiles encouragingly and what can Vanessa do against a force of nature such as Daniela? She puts her coat back on, grabs her bag and walks out the door to catch a train to the barrio.

 

Usnavi is at the counter when she walks in, but his smile falls when he sees her, and that's a whole different kind of heart clenching. She's barely taken a step when Sonny cuts her way, arms crossed.

 

"State your purpose, ma'am."

 

"Don't mess with me, Son', you know why I'm here."

 

Behind him, Usnavi is staring at the counter, his hands twitching.

 

"Usnavi is not available right now. Come back later."

 

She takes a big breath. What would Dani do? Dive right the fuck in.

 

"Would he still be busy if I told him that I'm sorry and that I love him?"

 

Usnavi's jaw drops.

 

"What?" He gasps.

 

"What?!" Sonny repeats.

 

She pushes him out of the way and walks up to the counter, taking Usnavi's hands in her own. She rubs the inside of her palms and waits for him to answer, his eyes wide as saucers as he's taking in what she said. Then, instead of answering, he lunges forwards and kisses her, and there's more passion there than he ever shows, her precious restrained little boyfriend who is not so restrained after all when he's full of love.

 

"Oy, there's children here!"

 

She flips the bird at Sonny, because he's been a little shit to her in his protection of his cousin, and then pulls Usnavi's face even closer, she wants this counter to disappear and for them to teleport back to her bed where they belong.

 

"Sonny," Usnavi breathes out when he breaks the kiss, forehead still against Vanessa's, his hands cupping her face.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you keep the shop today?"

 

"I _can_ , but will I?"

 

"Just give the fucking answer, dammit!" Vanessa yells.

 

"Alright, but you owe me a raise…"

 

"Free Milky Ways for a month," Usnavi says, but his eyes are on Vanessa, looking at her with his special Usnavi look that says she's the most awesome person he's ever met in his life. "Two months, if you want."

 

"Three," Sonny says.

 

"Three and you shut up about this," Vanessa says and walks out, patting Sonny's head on her way out, Usnavi right behind her, his hands on her hips already.

 

One text to Dani and a very passionate train ride later, they're back at her place where this started, his chin is wet from giving her the first orgasm of the day and they can cuddle all they want, give each other as many silly cute little kisses as they want.

 

"I love you," he says, his arms around her and she never wants him to move.

 

"I love you," she answers, easy as that.

 

 

And she was right after all, this really is awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
